


Happens All The Time

by LadyJayH07



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJayH07/pseuds/LadyJayH07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... Ohh, you've gone and done it now, bro." Rumlow said, using extra force has they held The Winter Soldier's arms behind him.</p><p>"You don't attack the boss' daughter and think you're gonna get off easily."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello, world!! My Bucky feels are atrocious and I need support. I have not written in a LONG time so I apologize if this sucks. And this is all being written on an iphone so sorry for any misspells or mistakes!
> 
> This story is set before the whole CAWS thing went down.  
> Don't forget to comment and like :D

“Mission completed.” Were the short and almost robotic words of the Winter Soldier as Alexander Pierce smirked and ended the call on his cell. “He never ceases to surprise me, the Asset.” He spoke to Rumlow, who was seated on his left with his arms crossed. “I’m sure… I could have gotten the job done as well.” Rumlow said under his breath as he stood up and followed Pierce down the dark halls. “I don’t wanna hear it. Go see if Fury needs you on an assignment.” Rumlow nodded and left the older man. Pierce’s cell rang and he immediately answered. 

“Hey… Yeah… Yeah, we’re still on for you to come down… Preferably around eight… Now, remember, I’m giving you this job because I trust you… You know what has to be done… Alright. I gotta go now but I’ll see you tonight.” He hung up and made his way to what can only be described as a metal cage, HYDRA officers loaded with guns greeting him the second he steps a foot in. “How’s our man of the hour?” He slapped his hands together as he turned to the doctor examining the soldier with the metal arm. "It was a smooth mission; no loss of blood, no recalibration, not even a single tear in his clothes..." The doctor finished his examination and jotted some things down a clipboard.

"You get better with each mission." Pierce said with an impressed tone. The soldier said nothing, as always, as he sat patiently while some men removed what looked like black armor and threw a black shirt on him. "I have a new mission in the works for you. But I'll explain it once the works are all planned out." Pierced looked at his watch, taking a deep breath. "Hungry?"

 

Layla Grace sang along with her car stereo as she looked at the time. Ten till eight and she could feel her heart raising in her chest. She took a deep breath and looked at her reflection, running her fingers through her loose locks. She couldn't remember that last time she stepped foot into HYDRA's secret quarters. She tried her best to remember when her cell went off and she picked it up without even thinking or checking to see who it was. "Yo."

"Hey, love! You working the E.R. tonight?" Said her friend on the other line. "No, I'm not working at all. I actually have the day off." She pulled out a tube of lipstick and re-applied, then did the same with her perfume as she lied through her teeth. "Yeah, girl, I'm still in my PJ's. Let me call you back, I think I hear the pizza guy outside." And with that, Layla hung up and silenced the phone, shoving it back into her purse. She examined herself one more time and turned off the engine. She quickly popped the hood and through her purse into her car, keeping only her ID and her semi-automatic pistol in her back pocket. "Be cold. Be quiet. That is all. Let's do this." Layla whispered and nonchalantly made her way into the building.

"I'm here to see Alexander Pierce." She said to the guard who was eyeing her up and down. She knew she didn't look like much of a threat; barely over five feet so she wore heels almost all the time. Luckily for her, her heels always had knives that she has actually used in a few situations when in combat.  
"Name?" The guard said and pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Layla." He spoke into the walkie-talkie and they both heard Pierce's voice. "Direct her to the lab. I'll be there in a few."

Her boots made loud clicking noises as she walked down the empty and eerie halls, keeping her hands behind her at all times until she was outside the lab. She took a deep breath and slid the card key she was just given against the lock until it turned a bright green. She pushed the door open and was immediately met with darkness. She searched around the wall for a switch but found nothing but the coldness of the walls. She stretched her hands in front of herself and raised her eyes as much as she can with the unrealistic expectation that she'll somehow be able to see in the dark.

Right at that very moment, something that she could only describe to be like a fist collided with the wall that was only inches away from her face and she fell to the freezing floor, too afraid to scream. "Intruder alert." She heard the dark shadow above her say. It wasn't a robotic or machine voice. It was very much a man's voice. "W-what? N-no, no intruder here." She said in a shaky voice as she crawled backwards into the darkness, unsure of what to find. "What's your mission here, intruder?" The man said and his fist collided again against her. "NO! I'm not an intruder! I work here now!" 

With that, the man kicked her hard in the side, causing her to scream. "I'm going to ask you again. What is your mission?" She chocked out a sob and for the first time in those last few moments, she remembered she was skillfully trained. "Your mom!" She shrieked and her foot collided as hard as it could with his groin. He grunted and stumbled back, almost falling to his feet. She took an opportunity and swiftly kicked him in the shins, finally causing him to go down 'Trained by assassins and all you have is a kick to the balls and shins... Right on.' Layla leaped to her feet and ran for the door as fast as her legs could take her but found herself crashing hard down on the floor when the man grabbed her ankle pulled her down. She screamed when the man pounced her, locking her tightly between his legs and took hold of the front of her blouse, pulling her to be eye level with him but he managed to rip the fabric between his fingers.

She couldn't see much, but with a quick glance of the arm holding her up, she can tell it wasn't just an ordinary arm but made out of metal. She closed her eyes and waited for the worse the second he lifted his other arm and made it into a fist.

"LIGHTS ON!" Screamed none other than Alexander Pierce who somehow slipped into the room without either of them noticing. The second the lights came on she gasped for air and opened her eyes, seeing for the first time her attacker. It was that man Pierce talked so much about. The Winter Soldier. His hair was partially covering his face but she was able to see those frightening blue eyes. Layla knew she was going to be haunted for a long time by them. 

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OFF HER!" Pierce screamed and at that moment, the Soldier looked down at her, his expression going from frightening and cold to resembling a small child who was about to get the worse beating of his life. Rumlow along with a few other guards launched at him, knocking him off Layla and causing the rest of the fabric in his iron grip to completely rip off.

"Layla! Sweetheart, are you alright?" Pierce made his way towards her and took off his jacket to wrap around her. "Yeah..." She said subconsciously, unable to pry her eyes from the man she knew to really be James Barnes. His eyes were glued to her as well, almost as if he was begging her for something... But what? "Ohh, you've gone and done it now, bro." Rumlow said, using extra force has they held his arms behind him.

"You don't attack the boss' daughter and think you're gonna get off easily."


	2. Proper introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce shows Layla what happens when the Soldier misbehaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 2!! My bff Becca is proof reading these for me and again, I am OOBER rusty. Let me know what you all think!! Xoxo

Chapter 2: Proper Introduction

"Are you sure you don't want me to call the doctor?" Alexander Pierce said, watching Layla as she smiled and held the ice pack to the side of her head. "Trust me, dad, I'm a nurse. It's just a bump, it'll go away." He nodded and sat across his daughter. "Layla, you know this is important, I need you to be focused and well." She opened her eyes and looked at her father with a malicious expression. "Yes, heaven forbid you care about my well-being just for the sake of being your daughter." 

He went to open his mouth to argue when they heard a blood-curdling scream across the hall. "What's that?" Layla said, jumping to her feet and looking across the hall. "Me caring for your well-being." He retorted and slowly stood to his feet and adjusted his tie. "Follow me." He nodded for her to follow him and she sat the ice pack down. The agonizing screams of a man got louder and she felt her heart sink the second they were facing the glass of an interrogation room. There he was; the Soldier on his knees, shirtless and with his hands chained behind him as Rumlow stood over him with a leather cat o' nine tails in his grip. 'Are they seriously... Oh, my...' Layla thought as she placed her hand over her mouth to keep from gasping out loud. 'Keep cool, just keep it cool.' 

She bit her lip hard to avoid making any noises when Rumlow brought down the whip down hard on the Soldier's back over and over with every word he spoke. "YOU-DON'T-HURT-THE-BOSS'-DAUGHTER!" James 'Bucky' Barnes let out another scream before collapsing down on his face, gasping for air as he took his beatings. Layla looked over at her father, who looked as if he was just watching the weather. 'What a cold bastard...' She let out a deep breath as she lazily slipped her hands into her pockets. 

"You know, if we are to start strategizing our mission, you might want to keep him as healthy as possible, daddy." She said, doing her best to keep a cool and uncaring tone. Pierce looked over at her, seeing the care-free smirk on her face. "You're right, sweetheart." Rumlow went to lift the whip once more when Pierce cleared his throat. "That's enough for now." He looked at Pierce with annoyance and then looked down at the Soldier who turned his head to spit the blood that had formed in his mouth. 

"Stay outside, all of you! I have to talk with him." Pierce said and the few guards in the room lowered their guns and stepped out. Rumlow stormed out but not before throwing the Soldier a death glare. "Come along." Pierce took a hold of Layla's hands and they both entered the room. She felt herself shaking uncontrollably. Not because of what the Soldier might do, but because of the inhuman and grotesque act she had just witnessed. 

"It's alright, he's not gonna hurt you, hon." She shot her father a quick but deadly look as the Soldier kept his head lowered. 'He speaks of him as if he were an animal.' She thought as Pierced moved closer to him, bending down to be eye-level with him.  
"Look up." He instructed Barnes and he ever so slowly brought his gaze up to Pierce. "Now look at her." Blue eyes slowly met hazel ones and it took every ounce of strength in her to not tear up at the look in his eyes but keep a hard composure. 

She crossed her arms and cleared her throat as she partook on the staring contest with the deadly man. "This is Layla. She's my daughter. I have brought her here for future missions and I need you to keep an eye on her. You are to guard her with your life and let no harm come to her, do you understand me?" Barnes broke momentary eye contact with her to look at Pierce, slowly moving his head up and down to assure the man he understood. "Good! Now..." He turned to the Soldier's back and undid the chains that were holding him in place. 

Barnes took that as a sign and slowly rose to his feet, hovering a good deal over Layla. 'Wow, he's tall... And cute.' She thought and immediately dismissed the random thought. "I am willing to put this little incident behind me if you apologize to my daughter." Barnes swallowed hard, his sad eyes falling on her once more. She took a step forward and watched him intensely, hoping she wasn't shaking uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Layla." She couldn't believe such a soft voice was coming from this man and it would be a complete lie if she said her heart didn't skipped a beat the second her name slipped through his lips. "It's okay, no harm done." She shot him a sweet smile and extended her hand towards him. He looked down at it and hesitantly took it in his human hand, which she notice was also a great deal bigger than her small one, and he shook it slowly... And she was not about to ignore the tiny smile he gave her in return. 

"Layla Grace, the Soldier. Soldier, Layla Grace." Pierce said, mockingly. "Well, now that you kids have been properly introduced, what do you say we patch you up, Soldier?"


	3. Keep It Secret, Keep It Safe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Soldier finds a friend in his new partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd chapter, whaa?? I'm really liking where this is going! Again, gotta thank my best skank Becca for proofreading these for me!! Enjoy!!

"No need to bother the doctor over this, daddy. I can patch him up." Layla said, doing her best to show no real concern or sympathy for the Soldier. "Well, you are a nurse, the good doctor has left for the day, go ahead and knock your socks off." Pierce said as he looked over at Rumlow and his other guards. She searched around the room and found a box full of hospital supplies which she was sure they kept there for his sake when they needed to 'discipline' him.

She found a chair on the far end of the room and dragged it to the very middle of the room. "Sit. Please." She said while patting the chair. Barnes obeyed and sat, legs hanging on the opposite sides of the back part of the chair so his bloody and bruised back was exposed to her. She swallowed hard and slipped on a pair of latex gloves before getting down on her knees to start cleaning the slashes. 

She cleaned the blood off him and was astounded to see he needed only a few stitches. She knew the main reason was whatever they injected him with caused him to heal quicker than most. She was almost done with his back when Pierce's phone went off. "I gotta take this. I'll be right outside." He said before leaving the room. She turned her head and noticed, fortunately for them, that they were alone. Guards were still close by and shooting them looks every few seconds. 

"All done with your back. Turn to face me." Layla's tone was sweet for the first time that evening which for once, she did not mind. There it was again; the moment his eyes met hers, he resembled a small, fearful puppy and she felt the tears well up in her eyes but she still refused to cry. She sighed and started to silently work on the few cuts that were on his abdomen. "I'm so sorry, sweetie. My dad, he can..." She paused to look towards the door momentarily and shot Barnes a smile. "He can really be a jerk." He looked down and watched her fingers move against his skin. She felt his eyes boring holes into her and she finally looked up at him. Once again blues locking tightly to hazel eyes. 

"Am I hurting you?" He shook his head slowly from side-to-side. "Ok... What's wrong?" She asked, looking behind in paranoia that someone had walked in on her being humane to the Asset. But no, it was just the two of them. "You. You're... Different. From him." Barnes said quietly and she immediately stopped working to look up at him. "Yeah... Can you keep that between us? I kinda wanna keep being nice to you." She said through a small fit of nervous giggles. He gave her a tight smile and nodded lightly.

"Thank you. We're gonna be seeing a lot of each other now, you know." And she could have sworn on her life he gave a sigh of relief the second that left her lips. Layla finished the last stitch and took the gloves off. "All done." She said and gently ran her fingers over the bruised abdomen. She could feel her cheeks turning a deep shade of red and forced herself to pry her eyes away from his naked torso. 

She pulled her hand away the second the Soldier slipped his hand into his pocket. "I have something of yours." She looked up at him with confusion but gave a soft chuckle when she realized what he meant. "I ripped this off you when... I didn't know." He handed her what looked like a crumpled handkerchief but she bit her lip when she examined it. A chunk of her torn blouse which he had apparently shoved into his pocket before the beating. "And you kept it? You didn't toss it away?" 

He looked down at it before raising his gaze back to her. "It smells... Different. Like you." It didn't surprise her he thought that; he was always surrounded by fumes, smoke bombs and gun powder so it only made sense he would want to keep something that smells pleasant. "Well..." She cleared her throat and folded it like a handkerchief. "Keep it. Hold onto it for a rainy day." She bend down and slipped it into his pocket. 

He went to open his mouth to say something but she immediately leaped to her feet and shot him a menacing glare when Pierce entered the room and finished up his call. "I'm done, daddy! He's all yours." He never looked the Soldier or Layla over but kept fidgeting with his cell. "Wonderful. Well I have some news; It's a-go on the special project. So... let's talk."


	4. Madame Hydra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierce discusses the mission and puts Layla in a tough spot.   
> WORD OF WARNING:Chapter includes rape undertones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am pretty much putting up a chapter a day... I'm not even sorry! BTW if you are unfamiliar with Madame Hydra, read up on her cuz she's kinda awesome! WARNING: This chapter DOES have rape undertones. If that's a trigger, you might want to skip and I'll brief this chapter in the next one. Hope you enjoy!!

"Alright! Layla, Soldier, Rumlow and Rollins... Welcome to 'Project C'." Pierce switched on the projector as He nodded to Rollins to shut off the lights. The very first image they were greeted with was some lavish and flashy foreign hotel. "This is the Villa La Cupola, located in Rome. This was the last place our beloved Madame Hydra was last seen. Now, for those of you who don't know who she is..." Pierce hit a switch and the hotel picture was replaced by a picture of a beautiful woman dressed all in green and carrying a machine gun with a deadly look in her eyes.

"She's the reason we still exists. Before she disappeared from the face of the earth, she had invented a new form of nuclear missiles and not just that, but it is believed that she had formed blue prints in this hotel that no one has ever seen before... Involving a new strategic way of world domination." He hit the switch again and it showed the hotel broken down into specific categories. 

"Here's what needs to be done; I need Rumlow and Rollins to oversee the first three floors. I want you to leave no crevice untouched until you find something. Soldier and Layla, same. You two are in charge of the top three floors. Now Layla will be given access to the hotel's database which she will override when necessary. Passwords, cameras, nothing goes unseen, understood?" 

She nodded her head as she cursed Pierce in every way possible. 'This is madness. My father most definitely belongs in a mental ward if he's doing all this for some blueprints that might not even exists!' She immediately shushed herself when she noticed Pierce was still going off. "... Now, this must all go down on the Italian President's birthday; we have received confirmed information of a grand ball they are throwing him on the first floor... If all goes as planned, you all will go unseen, undetected, and completely unnoticed."

They all gave him their approvals and Pierce dismissed Rumlow and Rollins. "One more thing, Layla. If worse comes to worse, I know you will do the right thing." She gave her father a confused look. "What do you mean-" He cut her off as he ran his fingers over her cheek and sighed. "I mean if you get caught, and it's just you and a man that's coming in between your mission, and you can tell he can be easily persuaded... I know I can trust you, sweetheart. No need to blow your cover."

Her eyes grew widely and she felt as if she was only seconds from throwing up on him. Which at that moment, she would've not mind one bit. To her sheer horror and embarrassment, Layla looked over at Barnes and knew even he understood what Pierce was implying. He kept his head lowered but his eyes were completely focused on her. Once again, she played the cool and collected card and gave her father a tight smile. "Of course, daddy. Anything for you... Anything for HYDRA." He kissed her forehead and turned to The Soldier. "I want you to run a few practice laps with her. Get her in tight situations and make sure her hand-to-hand is still top notch... I see her sneaking around a lot once you get there."

The Soldier nodded and finally stood to his feet. "I'm leaving for the day but I'll see you tomorrow morning. Love you, darling." Pierce kissed her one more time before grabbing his briefcase and whistled some annoying tune as he left his daughter with the Asset. Alone. She slowly turned to face him and shrieked when he was barely an inch from her face. 'How does he move so quietly?!'

She took a step back but it made him only take a step forward. "Wh-what are you doing?" She continued to slowly walk backwards but the distance between them never grew as he just continued to stalk over to her, slowly. "What I was told to do..." Her back finally hit a wall and Barnes placed his hands on either sides of her head. Now her heart was racing but she wasn't sure if she was scared or slightly turned on from how his eyes roamed over her. 

"I'm getting you in tight situations."


End file.
